femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lisa (The Avengers)
Lisa (Kate O'Mara; 1939-2014) is one of the spies and henchwoman in the 1969 episode "Stay Tuned" in the TV series "The Avengers". Lisa is working with a spy ring consisting of Proctor (Gary Bond) and Kreer (Roger Delgado), who are attempting to brainwash John Steed (Patrick Macnee) into becoming an assassin. Their goal is to have Steed kill Mother (Patrick Newell) by using the code name Bacchus. Steed's partner, Tara King (Linda Thorson) receives a picture of him with a beautiful girl (Lisa). In attempt to rescue Steed, Tara happens into the spies lair. She is immediately confronted at the door with the silenced pistol of Lisa. Tara is led into a room and tied up in an armchair and held by Proctor and the lovely Lisa. The room has a one way glass, where Tara is able to watch Steed wander on the other side. While Proctor leaves the room to make some coffee, he leaves Lisa in charge to watch Tara. Tara challenges Lisa, that she may be more dangerous than she thinks. Lisa responds that she can take care of her. Tara then tells her that she better check her bonds, since they may be undone, and it would only take a moment to check them. With her pistol pointed on Tara, Lisa walked over to her, and told her "I'm going to pull those ropes so tight, you're fingers will turn blue". Just when Lisa leaned over to look at her hands, Tara used her legs to kick Lisa and then leapt up and a nice catfight took place. Lisa was a comparable opponent to Tara, and the two of them took turns getting the best of each other. Eventually, Tara was able to knock Lisa out. The next scene we see is Tara tying up Lisa in the same armchair that she had been bound in earlier. The struggling Lisa is gagged, and unlike Tara, her legs are also tied to the chair. When Proctor came back and noticed the door locked, he knew something was wrong. When he went to the adjoining room to listen from the one-way mirror, Tara used a chair to crash through the window and knock him out. It is assumed that Lisa along with the bad guys were taken into custody. Trivia * Kate O'Mara appeared as the handmaid Alys in the 1970 Hammer Horror film, "Horror of Frankenstein". * Kate O'Mara appeared on stage in 1971 as Madame Gerda in the adaptation of the classic British TV series "The Avengers: Stage Play". *Kate O'Mara appeared as The Rani in the British science fiction TV series "Doctor Who". Her character appeared in 1985 and again in 1993. *Kate O’Mara was one of four actresses who played Mrs Elizabeth Peacock in the classic 1990s tv series ‘Cluedo’. She played the part in season two. *Kate O'Mara appeared as the evil Lady Isabelle in the 1997 episode "Marin to the Rescue" for the action adventure TV series "The New Adventures of Robin Hood". Gallery screenshot_2991.png screenshot_18879.png screenshot_3016.png screenshot_3017.png screenshot_2989.png screenshot_3018.png screenshot_18876.png screenshot_3019.png screenshot_2997.png screenshot_3020.png screenshot_18880.png screenshot_3021.png screenshot_2988.png screenshot_3001.png screenshot_3022.png screenshot_3002.png screenshot_3023.png screenshot_3004.png screenshot_3005.png screenshot_3006.png screenshot_3007.png screenshot_3008.png screenshot_3009.png screenshot_2992.png screenshot_3010.png screenshot_3011.png Lisa_avengers.gif screenshot_18881.png screenshot_3012.png screenshot_3013.png screenshot_18882.png screenshot_3014.png screenshot_2990.png screenshot_18877.png screenshot_3015.png Kate O'Mara.JPG|Lisa in trouble Category:1960s Category:Bare-Handed Category:Bondage Used By Villainess Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Brunette Category:Catfight Category:Gagged Category:Henchwoman Category:High Heels Category:Humiliated Category:Knee Length Skirts & Dresses Category:Knocked Out Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Pistol Category:Spy Category:Stockings or Nylons Category:Fate: Arrested